Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. For example, a user traditionally used a mobile communications device to make telephone calls when the user was away from a fixed communications device, e.g., a house or office wired telephone. In some instances, the mobile communications device became the primary device via which the user communicated with other users as the user became accustomed to the convenience and functionality of the device.
Communication techniques that may be employed using a mobile communications device have also increased. For example, users were traditionally limited to telephone calls between mobile communications devices. Advances were then made to provide a variety of other communication techniques, e.g., text messaging and email. However, inclusion of these additional communication techniques on mobile communications devices having traditional form factors may cause these devices to become unwieldy and less suitable for mobile applications. For example, traditional input devices that were employed by these communication techniques may be less suitable when applied by traditional mobile communications devices.